Chromosome X
by pikajow
Summary: Meeting Sephiroth, the general of soldier,was Clouds biggest wish. However, he understands now why people say be careful what you wish for.


A final fantasy 7 fan fiction

Chromosome x

Summary: Meeting Sephiroth, the general of Soldier, was Clouds biggest wish. However, he understands now why people say be careful what you wish for.

Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay so Sephiroth is near practically all mako, his cells, his sperm, hell even his tears contain mako. So how come whenever someone's writes a story about him and someone else, the person he's fucking never has a reaction to the chemical? And don't even get me started on the Jenova cells….

I was going to kill Zack. I was going to disembowel him; I was going to run him over with an eighteen wheeler then light his remains on fire, until there was nothing but ash. Those were my thoughts as I stared into the toilet with teary blue eyes, the poor toilet nearly filled to the rim with my own vomit, the putrid smell assaulting my nose as I tried to figure out where I was, my eyes searching every shadow and crevice, paranoia swelling in my stomach as I looked for any indication of where I was. The only clue that I could see was that I was in fact, in a wealthy looking, surprisingly clean, and undoubtfully large bathroom. That was not mine.

I closed my eyes tight when wave after wave of nausea rammed into me like a rhino on steroids, my hand grabbing my stomach in vain, a deep groan of distress escaping my sore throat. I forced myself to swallow the bile that threatened to rise, not wanting to flood the toilet, because I sure as hell wasn't paying for a plumber. I shut my eyes tighter as I lay down on the cold marble floor, my sun-kissed blonde spikes plastering themselves to my forehead, my naked form shaking in a cold sweat as I curled into a ball on the floor.

I was trying hard to remember how I got here, how I ended up like this. I swear I knew Zack had done this to me, and I was going to kill him for it. After what felt like hours, the threat of nausea passed and I opened my eyes, feeling somewhat better but not trusting my body in the least. "Silly, what are you doing on the floor," a cheerful voice giggled, my eyes looking for the owner of the voice, my heart rising a little in relief.

"I'm right here silly," the voice giggled again, a hand touching the back of my neck, the warmth of it feeling like a heater against my freezing skin. "Aerith," I muttered, as my eyes closed in relief, loving the way Aerith's fingers slowly slipped into my unruly spikes, slowly massaging my scalp, helping with the nuisance of a headache that pounded behind my eyes. "Do you want to see him," she whispered after a while, my brow furrowing slightly in confusion. See who? "Sephiroth," I muttered sleepily, Aerith giggling in that beautiful, but relaxing sound, reminding me of church bells. "No Cloud, did you forget already?" she tsked, barley concealing the giggle behind it. I would have furthered my brow further if my head didn't hurt so badly, it honestly felt like I was hit with a jack hammer.

"Then… who?" I whispered, Aerith's hand stopping it relaxing, and somewhat feather light touches. She was quiet for a minute, my thoughts racing frantically through all the males I knew. Was it Zack? Barret? Vincent even? "Aerith just tell me," I persuaded as I went to get up, turning to see Aerith's face. I grabbed the toilet seat cover and my hand slipped into the yellow, chunky vomit within, my expression that was once of curiosity, turning in to one fright and disgust. "Oh my god!" I sat up so quick I literally thought I was going to fly, my chest heaving, and my head was pounding so loud I could hear it, my entire body covered in sweat and smelling like cheap booze and cigarettes.

I sighed and tried to calm down, looking down when I felt something smooth between my fingers. It was silk. I looked up and realized I was on a bed and no longer in the bathroom, the sun was shining in through the cracks of the closed blinds, letting me view every single detail of the room. The room was definitely one you would see in the movies, large king sized bed with red satin sheets, carpeted white floor that looked like a small forest, the gray walls, that gave the room a sort of sexy like feature. I smiled a little at that and looked to the dresser right next to me, nearly choking at what I saw.

My clothes were on the floor right next to the dresser, nearly ripped to shreds, only the pants were actually salvable and that was because it looked way better then my shirt, the poor thing nothing but black strings. I grimaced when my ass throbbed, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. I looked around but saw no one else, actually feeling kind of grateful for that dilemma. "What in the…" I muttered in wonder and confusion, throwing the satin red sheets off me and running to the open bathroom door with a slight limp, grabbing my pants along the way.

I slammed the door shut, turning on the light even though the light from outside was lighting up the room like a tree on Christmas day. I dropped my jeans onto the floor without much care and went to the sink, keeping my head bowed because I was too afraid to look in the mirror, knowing I would see me, but the way my clothes were tore up told me differently. I placed my hands on the sunk and grimaced in pain when I bended over slightly, the throbbing of my lower back and backside making itself more apparent.

It was not my first time feeling this type of pain, buts it has been a very, very long time. I sighed and bit my lower lip in eagerness, but reframed from lifting my head. I took three deep breaths, slowly filling my lungs with air, and slowly releasing it in a puff of carbon dioxide. "Okay," I whispered, slowly lifting my eyes to the mirror.

To be honest, I did not know what I was expecting, Whip marks and hickeys probably, sense I was into that kind of thing but… there was… nothing. It was just me. Just my baby fat face that was just starting to get some masculinity, my big blue eyes that would make even the meanest of body guards smile, my small button nose and pink full lips. My neck had no hickeys and my skinny, but feminine body was bruise free, and wait a sec… my backside was red like a tomato; there was a clear hand print on my left cheek when I turned around, nearly making me laugh.

I smirked in approval and looked to the large white shower, the thing big enough to probably fit four people. It was a dream come true. I seemed to levitate towards it, my legs caring me into it and my hands turning on the water, the hot water that immediately poured on me relaxing all my tense muscles; besides in my backside anyway.

This was heaven. At first I just stood there, nearly moaning at the goody feel it permitted all over my body. But sadly, I could literally feel the dirtiness of sex all over me and the water was not really helping getting it off. I sighed and permitted myself to move, looking over the many hair products and scented soaps. I smirked at the weirdness of this situation; first I have sex with somebody, but can't remember who I hooked up with, and now I was using his shower like I belonged here. I sighed and grabbed the watermelon scented soap, lathering my neck first, working out the tight knots, the slow, sensual process making me moan lightly.

I felt a brief coldness behind me but it passed quickly, my fingers slowly working their way to my chest, avoiding my overly sensitive nipples and slowly moving around them, shivering when I felt slender, calloused fingers intertwine in my hair, a soft moan of pleasure escaping my slightly parted lips. I leaned back slightly into a large, muscular chest, not really thinking, but feeling.

"Do you want more?" a deep velvety voice whispered into my ear, the feeling of a tongue lightly caressing my earlobe making me shiver and my eyes flutter. I knew this wasn't real, it never was. This was just my imagination but it felt so good, so right. Why couldn't I just be selfish, just this one time? I moaned and grinded lightly into the hardness behind me, nearly trembling when I felt the hot length press into my backside. "Sephiroth," I whispered when I felt warm, and surprisingly soft lips caress my neck, the fingers fisting in my hair and pulling lightly. I would have turned around and claimed those lips that so greedily sucked on the skin of my neck but knowing that if I did he would disappear. So to satisfy my need I bit my lip and grinded back harder into the solid frame behind me, earning a soft hitch in the even breathing of the man behind me.

"Do you want it?" my imaginary Sephiroth whispered into my ear, my legs becoming weak under me. My engorged length was so hard it was starting to hurt, tears of pain and pleasure building up in my eyes. "Y…yes... oh god yes… I want it so bad," I whispered, my voice cracking with the amount of need that was building up in my chest. Tears of desperation built up in my eyes and spilled over, the body behind me turning me around as the lips I craved for captured my own, Sephiroth pulling me out of the spray of water so we wouldn't drown.

I didn't dare open my eyes but gave everything I could into the kiss, my tongue sliding over the other, my body nearly trembling at the taste. The taste was spicy, like cinnamon but something under layered it, my tongue forging deeper to taste more of the intoxicating mixture, shivering when large hands traveled down from my hair and down my neck, slowly, ever so slowly running down my back, the touches so light, so torturous. I would have started sobbing in desperation if I wasn't kissing the man of my dreams, wanting him inside me more than anything.

His hands slid down slowly, agonizingly so, a growl starting in my chest and slowly building up in my throat, my lips forming into a snarl. I would have let it out when he pulled away, but stopped when I felt warm lips against my ear, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. "Open your eyes." Slowly, almost hesitantly I did, my eyes taking some time to adjust, only letting me see a blurry silver blob. Slowly it became more adjusted, pale skin appearing in front of me, then the outlines of strong muscles, wet, metallic silver hair sticking to the collar bone and thin sides stubbornly. I gulped and flicked my eyes up, staring into intense jade eyes; oxygen no longer entering my lungs.

"Sephiroth," I whispered in disbelief, taking a step backwards when Sephiroth took a step forwards, the process was repeated till I found my back against the cold tile, Sephiroth's face only inches from mine, he was so close that we shared the same breath, the taste of cinnamon on my tongue. I was terrified but at the same time painfully aroused, Sephiroth's eyes flicking down to my twitching erection before they returned to my face, a light, sinister smirk on his lips. "Hello, Cloud," he said slowly, dragging out every syllable, almost seeming to taste the words as if they were the finest wine. I gulped, unsure if I sure push him away and run, or let him fuck me into the tile of the shower.

Slowly, as if giving me a choice to speak up, he leaned down further and pressed his lips to my own, his hands lightly grabbing my hips and moving towards me so he was flush against me, our different heights not affecting his access to my mouth in the least. Slowly he parted his lips, licking my bottom lip in hope for entry. I obliged albeit hesitantly, his tongue delving into my mouth and licking the roof of it, sending a weird though arousing sensation down my spine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned lightly, that little sound sending us both into a frenzy. Before I knew it my feet left the ground, my legs instead wrapping around Sephiroth's waist, Sephiroth pushing me against the wall as he fumbled for something, his fingers slipping into my anus with only water for lube. I winced, the water not helping at all as I pulled away and whined, Sephiroth pulling his fingers out immediately, kissing me in apology. When his fingers returned they were covered in a slick substance, the intrusion burning a little but I stayed calm and tried to slow my breathing, relaxing my contracting muscles with experienced ease.

I rode his fingers expertly, my head lying on his shoulder as I moaned softly, Sephiroth squeezing me tighter in an act to control himself. I whined when Sephiroth removed his fingers, lifting my head lazily, ready to ask him to put them back in. Instead a loud yelp was pulled from my lips when Sephiroth thrust into me without warning. It was not actually painful, but it still burned enough that it was close to being uncomfortable, my nails digging into his back as he groaned in pleasure, starting a light tempo.

I was a little unhappy that he didn't wait for me to adjust but just brushed it off when he hit my prostate on the third thrust, my entire body convulsing, causing him to nearly drop me. "Oh…Oh god," I groaned as I held onto him tighter, resting my forehead on his shoulder as he thrust into me faster, his hands grabbing my cheeks and spreading them so it would be easier for him to enter and exit, my hands clawing at his back but I refused to make any noise, not wanting to embarrass myself.

I groaned when Sephiroth let one of his hands delve into my hair, sending light shivers all over my body. I squeaked when he pulled my head back roughly by my captured hair, his eyes narrowed as he thrust into me harder, watching as I bit my lip. Sephiroth ceased all movement, my body burning with arousal and sensation. "Moan bitch," Sephiroth ordered stoically, my eyes that were half lidded snapping open, my jaw nearly going slack at his rude command.

I was about to tell him to never call me that again but instead moaned loudly when he thrust into me when my mouth was about to form the first word, my face heating up in humiliated arousal as Sephiroth started thrusting into me violently, my ass throbbing with the force. I felt mortified as I tried to control my moans, Sephiroth only having to hit my prostate and pull my hair to get me moaning like a whore again. I felt the knot in my stomach snap undone painfully, my orgasm tearing a hoarse scream from my throat as I came all over my and Sephiroth's torso's, Sephiroth groaning as he bit into my shoulder, thrusting again before staying still, his seed burning my abused insides.

I felt sick as the burning feeling traveled to my lower torso, slowly building up all over my body. I bit my lip to hold back a scream, resting my head on his shoulder as tears slipped down my cheeks. I whimpered in pain as it felt like my blood was leaking from every part in my body, my head becoming light, nearly leaving my shoulders. I felt Sephiroth pull out of me almost painfully quick and curse before the water was turned off, my body limp in his arms as I slowly slipped into a pain filled slumber.


End file.
